bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirfah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Mirfah (disambiguation) |id = 60785 |no = 1120 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |normal_distribute = 35, 20, 20, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 24, 15, 13, 11, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 15, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Mirfah, former leader of the 10th Demon Slayers Division and survivor of Ishgria's Recon Squad. At the time of his arrival in Ishgria, Mirfah was adored by the other members of the Recon Squad as both the youngest member, and for his cuteness. However, his high potential may have also played a factor in his comrades' affections. Later, when stranded alone in Ishgria, he absorbed demonic power in order to survive. |summon = I am Mirfah, a member of Ishgria's Recon Squad. That is the only name I need. |fusion = Power gained through Fusion. And an alien power, at that. It will never compare to a demon's, but I guess it will do. |evolution = | hp_base = 3960 |atk_base = 1501 |def_base = 1501 |rec_base = 1218 | hp_lord = 5580 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 2001 |rec_lord = 1623 | hp_anima = 6322 |rec_anima = 1425 |atk_breaker = 2199 |def_breaker = 1803 |def_guardian = 2199 |rec_guardian = 1524 |def_oracle = 1902 |rec_oracle = 1920 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Kindling Exaltation |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & boosts Atk when HP is over 50% full |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |lsnote = 50% boost |bb = Vengeance |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Curse, Sick & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance & 100% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Demon Claws |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts damage against status afflicted foes and counterattacks with Curse, Sick for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost, 15% chance to reflect Curse & 20% chance to reflect Sick |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = 60786 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Sealed Crystal Cave - Capture in Quest Retribution Demon |notes = *''See also: Noble Ember Mirfah'' |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Mirfah1 }}